


Face to Face

by Soshistorm



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, I dunno I'm making this up as I go, M/M, My own version of it, and other weird shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soshistorm/pseuds/Soshistorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and her pack is living a peaceful life in a small town, until Lexa and her pack moves in, causing some tension to rise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intruders

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I started writing this because I thought it would be fun to try this Alpha/Omega/Beta thing, so just so you all know, I have no idea what I'm doing. Just writing it as I see it my head. It might seem a bit serious at first here, but it's mostly gonna be humor.

“Do you fucking smell that?”

“Octavia,” Bellamy gave her a wary look, “Language.”

He ignored the glare his sister gave him as he looked around, smelling the air. “But yes, I do smell it.”

It was a familiar smell, one that he didn't like at all. It meant that they weren't alone here anymore, they weren't the only ones of their kind living in the territory that they had claimed as theirs. The animal in him wanted to let out a growl, to relieve some of the anger that was rising in him, but he was currently standing in the middle of the hallway and it was packed with students so he repressed it.

“Are someone challenging us?” his sister sounded as angry as he felt. But he shouldn't jump to conclusions. For all he knew the smell was merely a few of their kind passing by in their town, not meaning any harm at all.

“I need to speak with Clarke,” he mumbled as he moved past the student body in search for the blonde leader.

-

Lexa had never thought she'd end up living in a town like this, a place where everyone knew everything about everyone and there was no escaping it. It was creepy, everyone was smiling and looked like freaking clones. When she had gone out to have a look at the area this morning she saw two men talking to each other and the only difference between them was the color of their shirt. It was freaky.

And she would never have moved there either had her mentor not forced her to get out into the world, encouraging her to find a mate and reproduce because “That's what we need to do to keep our kind alive, Lexa.”

Gustus had an over top fear of their kind dying out. Yeah, there weren't exactly many of them, but they weren't dying out. Yet. He was basically telling her to get out there and bang someone so they could have her children.

There was already a pack there, she had noticed the moment she entered the school, smelled it through the air. That's probably why Gustus sent them here.

Risky. Merging with other packs hadn't really been done in years, not after the slaughter. Lexa doubted the situation she had been put in.

“This place smells like shit,” Anya was quick to point out. If anyone was liking this less than Lexa, then it was Anya. She had almost made a scene with Gustus when he had told them where they would have to move. “It's like swimming in a trash can.”

“Let's try to make the best out of this, Anya,” Lexa said with a sigh, “It's not like we can move back-”

“Move, important person coming through.” Lexa rolled her eyes as very important, or so he liked to think, John Murphy passed them, strutting along the hall as if he owned the place. Apparently he had forgotten they had just only moved here.

“Try not to get yourself killed,” She asked of him, looking over at Lincoln as he followed behind Murphy. “Please look after him.”

Lincoln nodded, walking after Murphy down the hall.

“Don't worry, boss, I can take care of myself.”

She knew that Murphy could, but he had been known to cause unnecessary trouble in the past so she'd rather have Lincoln looking after him. At least today, their first day in this school.

She suspected that she'd end up talking to the pack in this area by the end of the day, if they were the possessive kind, which most were.

Hopefully they weren't aggressive.

“Can't we just move and never talk to Gustus again?” Anya really hated this place. If she could she would have lived in their childhood village forever. Lexa could see the appeal in that.

“You know we can't do that. Gustus would find us easily,” Lexa turned to her, giving her a pat on her shoulder, “And we wouldn't do that to Gustus, would we? He did raise us.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Anya grumbled, but she knew Anya was just as grateful to Gustus as Lexa was. “Let's just get to class.”

-

Being the only child of a pack leader had given Clarke a few perks. Her mother was the leader of her own pack, one that Clarke was a part of until she had to lead her own. She might be an omega, but since her mother was a leader she was also appointed to that position. The leader of their next generation.

There had been protests among their people but they turned quiet as soon as Abby looked at them. They knew better than to question her mother's decisions.

She had been the head of their pack for two years now. Bellamy, Octavia and Raven, she lived with all three in a huge house, a mansion almost. Her mother had a great deal of money.

Clarke had always known that they'd be together like this, ever since Raven had befriended her at the age of five, dragging Bellamy along and wherever he went, Octavia was right behind him. So it was the four of them, and they had all agreed that it would stay that way.

Which is why she wasn't surprised when Octavia furiously walked up to where she was standing by her locker, her eyes wild. Thankfully the hall was empty.

She knew what this was about. Clarke had smelled them the moment they came near the school. She hadn't seen them yet, but she knew they were there and probably for good.

Octavia easily saw this as a threat. Clarke wasn't happy about it either, but she didn't show it. She needed to know more about these people before she could conclude anything.

Bellamy was beside his sister, looking relatively calmer, but she could feel how angry he was. His feelings were similar to his sister's.

“We're being challenged.” Octavia was quick to assume.

“We don't know that. Not until we talk to them.”

“They're a pack, probably looking for somewhere to settle down, which might be here!”

“Even if they are we will have to talk to them before anything else,” Clarke reasoned with and it seemed to frustrate Octavia even more as she groaned.

“Octavia is right,” was the first thing Bellamy said. “This is our territory, Clarke. They shouldn't be here.”

By the norms of their kind they shouldn't, he was right. There had been a time many years ago when their people were many, they shared ground and territory and packs merged. It was peaceful, all until some thick headed humans decided that they were far to dangerous and started slaughtering them like animals, hunting down every single one they could find.

That had been over two hundred years ago and ever since then the survivors of their kind had pulled back, hiding for years. They grew paranoid and naturally they didn't trust anyone except for the people within their own pack. Merging was not a thing anymore.

Clarke would like it to be again. If there was ever to be a bright future for them they had to move forward and mingle with their own again.

“I think I'll have a talk with their leader,” Clarke announced with a thoughtful expression, one that Bellamy and Octavia couldn't quite read.

“To get them to leave I hope.” Octavia gave her a look, urging her to do this.

“We'll see-”

“Clarke, they can't stay here-”

“I'll be the judge of that, Bellamy.” She shut him down and with a quick nod he backed off.

“Of course. I'm sorry,” the tall boy gave her an apologizing look, making her sigh. She naturally had this authority over them and she really hated it sometimes. It didn't feel right.

-

People were staring at him as he walked down the hall, frowning as he smirked their way. He walked with confidence, like he was better than all these people, which he honestly thought he was.

“One day you'll get a fist planted right in your face and I won't even stop it,” Lincoln commented as he walked beside the boy. Lincoln, a man Murphy loved like a brother, and still he had to say things like this.

“Now, that's not very nice of you.”

“I was not trying to be nice.”

Murphy scoffed, “Apparently.”

Murphy had been the only one of the four of them that didn't have anything against this. He liked this new place, and what he liked even more was that there was another pack here. Things would get dramatic really soon, he could feel it. Murphy had always been a sucker for drama. That and Indiana Jones. That man was a miracle.

Murphy flinched as he was pulled around by his shoulder, now faced with a dark haired boy, glaring at him, “Who are you?”

“J-John Murphy,” he stuttered out before he could even think I through. The boy smirked, tightening his grip on his shoulder. “Let go of me-”

“Do you think you can just strut down these halls like that? Like you're the boss here?” The boy honestly looked scary. “Well, you can't. I'm the-”

“Hey, hands of the important person,” Lincoln said as he pulled the boy's hand off Murphy. He held on to his left shoulder, glaring at the boy. Murphy would have beat the shit out of him, but he knew that Lexa would be furious if he did. He could totally have done it though.

The boy stared at Lincoln for a few seconds before laughing, “You're obviously new here, both of you, so let me tell you how things work around here-”

“We don't really care,” Murphy interrupted him. The boy's expression turned angry in seconds and it looked like he was about to yell, but stopped as a tall guy with dark hair walked up beside him.

Murphy noticed how this guy was staring at him curiously. He also noticed how he smelled. He was the same as them, part of their kind.

“Bellamy, tell the new people how things work around here-”

“You are very important,” the tall guy said to Murphy out of nowhere, his eyes never leaving Murphy's and for a moment there he felt like he was in a romance comedy. The look he got from this guy was same the guys in those movies always gave girls. He could practically feel the amusement radiating off Lincoln as he watched them.

The other guy frowned hard up at this guy, apparently named Bellamy. “Bell, what the hell?”

Bellamy shook his head, now suddenly realizing what he said. He coughed into his hand before looking at the other guy, “Finn, stop antagonizing the new guys.”

“I was just telling them how things work-”

“Don't be a bastard,” he glared down at Finn, “Just get to class.”

Finn glared at him as he walked away, Bellamy glaring right back at him.

Murphy had to admit, Bellamy looked amazing and he didn't feel any sort of regret as he imagined the guy being dressed as Indiana Jones. A smile grew on his lips. Yes, that would be perfect.

“You can't be here,” Bellamy's voice made Murphy pay attention again. He was looking at Lincoln. “This is our territory.”

“I'm sure we can work something out.” Lincoln smiled at him, patting Murphy's shoulder before taking his leave. “Come along, Murphy. We're late for class.”

“Yeah,” Murphy muttered before looking up at Bellamy, “Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other.”

The boy chuckled at Bellamy's mixed expression, as if he didn't know what to feel about this. It was clear that this pack didn't like that they had moved into their territory.

“You can't stay here!” He heard Bellamy yell after him as he caught up with Lincoln.

-

“Octavia, there is no absolute law that they can't stay here, it's just a norm and a stupid one if you ask me.” Octavia wouldn't let it go, she continued to argue about this as soon as she got the chance. Even food couldn't distracted her now. Clarke looked at her untouched plate from where she was sitting.

“There's a reason that norm exists. We were almost exterminated because we were too many and people knew about us. Yes, it's unfortunate, but humans are stupid. They live by the words shoot first, ask questions later.”

Clarke raised her brows at her, poking her salad with her fork. “You pretty much live by those words too. If I told to go and kill them you'd do so with a smile.”

Octavia rolled her eyes, looking like she was getting more and more frustrated as time went by. “Please, Clarke. Don't take this chance. We don't know them, they could be-”

“Exactly, we don't know them!” Clarke dropped her fork, glaring at the other girl, “I'm going to talk to them and get to know them and maybe we'll make some progress for our kind. We're stuck, Octavia. Stuck. Our people have barely made any changes in two hundred years!”

She knew that Octavia knew that she was right, because she was. They were stuck in their old ways, in their comfort zone, one they didn't need. People weren't out to kill them anymore because to them they weren't real. They were just some mythical creatures that had supposedly been extinct many years ago.

Octavia sighed, having calmed down, “We can't just change things, Clarke. It's risky.”

“Is it? We're not in danger anymore. It's time to move forward.”

Octavia shook her head, letting out a small laugh. “You sound like you're leading a revolution.”

“We could be starting one. I'd need your support for that. You with me?” Clarke smiled at her, her hand reaching over the table. Octavia stared at it for a few seconds before giving in, sighing as she shook her hand.

“Like I could ever refuse my leader,” she muttered, “But I'm still not very happy about this.”

“You don't have to be,” Clarke said as she pulled her hand back, picking her fork back up. Now that Octavia weren't being aggressive anymore she could move on and maybe starting thinking about what she should say to the leader of the new pack.

“Hey!” Raven's high volume voice carried through the whole room, gaining them a few stares as she girl sat down beside Octavia, smiling widely. “Did you you guys smell them? There are some strangers in town!”

Clarke nodded calmly at her, as if she hadn't just argued with Octavia about this for hours now. “Yes, we did. I'm going to have a talk with them later.”

Raven's eyes lightened up at this, “Nice! Can I join?”

Octavia turned to face the girl, “You can't possibly be happy about this?”

“Oh, come on! How can I not be? It's so boring around here and I've always wanted to talk to other packs. They even smelled kind of good,” Clarke was beyond happy that Raven liked the idea of meeting this new pack. At least she wasn't alone in this now.

Octavia growled at Raven “They smelled like shit!”

“Says you,” a girl walking past them said to Octavia, and Clarke immediately noticed the smell of her. She was one of them, the pack. Was she the leader? The girl had long, dirty blonde hair and wore some pretty thorn up jeans with a red shirt and she bore herself like she owned the room, like a leader.

“You come back here and say that to my face!” Octavia screamed, standing up only to be dragged back down by Raven before she could charge at the girl. The blonde merely smirked back at Octavia, walking away without even bothering about her.

People were staring and Octavia didn't seem to be calming down.

“Octavia!” Clarke hissed at her, giving her a stern look. “Calm down, now.”

She was commanding her and the girl couldn’t' do anything but obey her leader. She didn't like doing this but sometimes had to.

“Wow,” Raven was laughing, hands still on Octavia's shoulders. “Talk about being aggressive. Are you sure that you aren't an alpha?”

The younger Blake turned to Raven, pouting at her, “You know we're team beta, the two of us.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. You're just a bit aggressive. Not as chill as me.”

“I'm chill most of the time.”

“No, not really.”

“Hey, I'm totally chill, the chillest person you knew.”

“Oh yeah?” Raven said, rising a brow, “What if I told you that I thought that girl was kinda hot?”

Octavia's eyes widened with anger within a second. “Don't you fucking fool around with the enemy!”

Raven released the girl, folding her arms in front of her chest as she spoke with a straight face “The chill is strong with this one.”

“Oh shut up!”

“Octavia,” Clarke said warningly. “We talked about this. We're going to try and befriend them so they're not our enemies.”

Octavia pointed at her, “Yet.”

“Not ever. You need to stay calm when we're talking to them.”

“Yeah yeah, I'll be a nice girl,” Octavia said as she waved her off, finally starting to eat her food. Clarke hoped for her own sake and theirs that she meant that.

-

“This place is so weird,” Anya commented the moment she sat down with the three others, “I saw a guy trying open his locker with a football. He threw it at the door and it came flying right back at his face. Are they all this stupid?”

“Most of them,” Murphy mumbled, rubbing his shoulder. Lexa had been told of their little meeting with a guy named Finn, and then Bellamy who was a part of the pack she was hoping to meet soon. She knew they were in the room, but the hall was pretty big so she couldn't exactly see where.

“And I saw some of the people you're hoping to meet, Lexa. One of them said we smell bad,” Anya had a smug smile plastered on her face, “She got really angry when I talked back to her.”

Lincoln looked up at her, “Was that why we heard a girl screaming?”

“Yes, it was.” she was obviously amused by her little meeting with this girl.

“Let's not make them hostile. We're going to have to live here for a while, the least we can do is to make it easier for us.” Lexa didn't look at her as she spoke, focusing on her food in stead.

“They don't want us here,” Murphy said, “The guy, Bellamy, he told us that we couldn't be here.”

Lexa sighed, running a hand through her hair. She was starting to wonder if Gustus had really thought things through when he sent them here. Yes, there were no rule that this area couldn't be used by them, even if it weren't their territory. She just wondered if it was worth it if this pack were as aggressive as they seemed.

“We’ll meet them after school.” she declared, all of them nodding.

“Yeah, okay, as long as we get home by five.”

Murphy looked to Anya, “Do you have to watch Ducktales everyday?”

Anya nodded.

“You've seen every episode like billions of times!”

“And I'll keep doing it until the day I die.” Anya was completely serious when it came to TV shows and especially Ducktales. Ever since Gustus sat them down in front of the TV when they were four, she had been hooked.

“It's a kids show, Anya,” Murphy pointed out, receiving a death glare from Anya.

“You watch Indiana Jones every weekend.”

“Indiana Jones is amazing! And it's not for kids.”

Lexa sighed, burying her face in her hands. They always had these stupid discussions. It was pointless but they kept at it like it was the end of the world.

“Indiana Jones and Ducktales is basically the same thing. A guy with an awesome hat looks for ancient stuff. Three ducks doing the same, only they wear caps,” Lincoln pointed out and it did not look like Murphy appreciated it.

“Indiana Jones has nothing!” He growled at him, “in common with those stupid ducks!”

Anya's brows raised just as she calmly said to him “Call them stupid again and I'm burning that hat you got signed by Harrison Ford.”

Murphy was gaping at her, “You wouldn't dare.”

“Try me-”

Lexa stood up, slamming her hands down on the table, “Okay, that's enough!”

She shook her head as she walked off, the three of them following not long after. She had completely lost her line of thought the moment they started arguing about ducks, which she really didn't need at the moment.

-

“Okay, how do we find them?” Raven was practically bouncing down the hall, smiling with excitement.

“Just follow the stench, it's not that hard,” Octavia said, looking far from happy. She had promised to not make a scene. Clarke hoped she's keep that promise.

School had just ended and the four of them had met up, ready to meet the 'intruders' as Octavia liked to call them. Bellamy didn't seem to have changed his mind about them after meeting two of them, tho it had only been briefly.

“I still don't think we should let them stay here,” Bellamy said to the blonde. She felt like she was repeating the discussion she had with Octavia earlier. The siblings had a very similar opinion about this.

“We can't force them away.”

“We could kill them,” Bellamy growled lowly and as Clarke looked up at him she could see that he meant it, his eyes told as much.

“No, not happening.”

“They're close by!” Raven announced, and only a second or so later, four people walked out from behind the corner.

She immediately recognized the blonde girl that Octavia had been so angry with. She was talking to the boy beside her. He was only slightly taller than her with dark hair and snow white skin. The other guy was the tallest of the four, with dark skin and had no hair on his head.

Lastly was the girl walking in front, she was the shortest there, but it was clear that she was in charge. Clarke had thought it was the blonde, but seeing them now it was obvious that it was the brunette.

The way she walked was demanding and controlling. By just looking at her, Clarke felt like she was supposed to bow down or something. But then she remembered that she too was a leader and she had just as much power as this girl, only never let it show like this. Still, this girl looked amazing. Power suited her.

Also, she smelled amazing. Clarke was having a hard time concentrating on anything else but this girl. _This is so stupid_ , she thought.

Clarke shook her head, forcing herself to look over at the shorter boy in stead “-Jones is way better.” she heard as she focused on him.

But then the brunette started talking and Clarke had to look back at her. “If the two of you could stop arguing about stupid ducks-”

“Hey-”

“And old men-

“He's not old!”

“He's so fucking old.”

“Shut up, Anya-”

The brunette raised her voice, “Shut the fuck up, both of you!”

The two glared at each other but didn't say a word after that. They stopped a few meters away from Raven. The bald guy was smiling widely at Bellamy, waving his way, which only made Bellamy frown.

“Hi! I'm Raven, I'm part of this pack right here,” she pointed at the rest of them standing behind her, “The two dark haired ones are a bit grumpy. But not me and blondie, we're very excited to meet the four of you.”

The brunette looked at Raven, her eyes scanning her from top till toe. “You're not the leader of your pack,” she pointed out.

“I'm not, no.” Raven frowned, “Do I look that weak?”

“That is not what I meant,” the girl's expression was blank, even as she reached out with her hand to Raven. “My name is Lexa. I am the head of this pack.”

“I thought as much,” Raven said, smiling at her, “It's nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Lexa said, then looked over at Clarke, green eyes meeting blue. “And you must be the leader.”

Clarke shivered at the voice directed at her, surprised that the girl knew who she was, “Yes, I am. How did you know?”

She thought that maybe she'd think that Bellamy was the leader as he was the only alpha in their pack. It was rare for an omega to become leader after all.

“You have leader qualities.”

Clarke frowned “You don't know me.”

“I don't have to know you to see that-”

“Okay, cut the crap.” As Bellamy stepped forward, pointing right at Lexa, Clarke regretted taking the siblings with her. “You're in our territory and that is not okay-”

“Bellamy!” Clarke raised her voice, glaring at him, “back off.”

The boy did, but his eyes were still at Lexa. She was surprised that Octavia hadn't jumped in with her brother on this one.

“Don't mind him. I'm Clarke,” she held out her hand, smiling when Lexa didn't hesitate to take it, “and we'd very much like to get to know you. All of you.”

Lexa smiled for the first time since their encounter, nodding at her. “I'm glad to hear that. I was concerned that we might not be welcomed here.”

“Well, it's not common that two packs share territory, but I'd like to change that. I don't see why we shouldn't.”

“You are completely right.” Lexa seemed to agree with Clarke's view of this, of their need to change their ways. The blonde liked this, the things that were happening here.

“Great,” Clarke breathed out. The two simply stared at each other, both smiling lightly.

“You can let go of each others hands now,” Clarke heard Octavia say from behind her and was immediately embarrassed as she looked down at their hands that were still joined. She pulled away quickly, laughing nervously as she looked back at Lexa who didn't seemed fazed at all.

“Sorry,”

Lexa tilted her head to the side, “That's quite alright.”

-

“What the hell was that, Clarke?” Octavia said the moment they walked out the school doors. She wasn't angry, she'd known if she was. She was amused.

“Nothing.”

“Didn't look like nothing-”

“Octavia, it was nothing!” Clarke growled at her but Octavia only started laughing at her.

“I've changed my mind. Having these people here might be fun.”


	2. Get to know them

It was two hundred years ago that their kind had been hunted, almost to the point of extinction, leaving the survivors afraid and paranoid, not trusting a single living thing except the ones in their own clan.

What they didn't seem to see, Lexa had noticed, was that by doing this they were dooming their own race, pulling them back into the same situation they were in so many years ago. Now, Lexa weren't as afraid of this as Gustus. To her it seemed like he thought they'd be dying out by next week or something.

No, she didn't think it would happen anytime soon, but she was sure that at some point in time, they would be wiped out. All because even after two hundred years they haven't learned to trust each other.

So this was important, mingling with their own kind, the ones outside the clans and packs, Lexa really thought so and she had made it clear to her own pack how important it was. And it wasn't that hard either. All they had to do was to convince other packs that this was the right thing to do for their people.

She still thought that Gustus shouldn't have forced them to move to a place they had no knowledge of. At least they had made peace with the local pack. Now they just had to get to know them. There would be problems, considering how hostile the two siblings of the other pack were.

But would have to figure it out.

-

“Pass me the milk.”

Murphy gave a tired groan as he sent the milk over to Anya, who took it and poured some over her cereal.

“Thanks.”

Sitting around the huge kitchen table, Lexa looked around at her friends, all of them gathered for breakfast as always. Murphy looked like he had stayed up all night watching his outdated movies. Anya was the opposite, which was no surprise. She was always awake and aware.

Then there was Lincoln, looking bored as he moved the spoon in his hand around and around, swirling the milk around in the bowl.

“I hate school,” Murphy grumbled as he looked over at Lexa. “Can't we just build a farm, make a living there-”

“I'm not going to milk cows for a living,” Anya stated “so no.”

Murphy groaned, throwing his head backwards. “But it's so boring!”

“That might be,” Lexa began “but it is necessary.”

Murphy kept on groaning, almost sliding off his chair with half his body now under the table. “I just wanna run out in the wild and eat pizza-”

“Sit up straight,” Anya said to him as she kicked him under the table.

He glared her way as he sat up “I'll sit as gay as I want, mom.”

There was a growl from Anya as she moved and only a second later Lexa found herself prying an angry Anya off Murphy, the kitchen table laying flipped over beside them. Lincoln, who luckily had held his bowl of cereal when this happened, watched as the scene unfolded before him, letting out small chuckles as he ate.

-

The house was a complete chaos in the morning with all of them running around in the kitchen, cereal flying everywhere as Bellamy knocked it out of Raven's hand as he was putting his shirt on, Octavia ramming into him in anger as small bits of cereal fell down from her hair.

Clarke barely managed to pour some milk and put a handful of cereal into her mouth before she had to drag them all out of the house and over to the car, already late for school.

“You better pray to all that is good that I'll get this shit out my hair before we get to school, Bellamy!”

“It's not my fault Raven was waving the freaking box over her head!”

Raven snapped her head around to glare at the boy in the back seat. “And it's not my fault that you decided to get dressed in the kitchen! We have a bathroom you know!”

“We were running late!” He whined at her and Clarke snapped.

“Shut up all of you! We're already late and there's nothing we can do about it, so please keep it down or I'll turn this thing around!” She yelled at them.

“Oh no. No school. The horror,” Raven deadpanned, her voice dripping of sarcasm.

“Please, mom, I really wanna go to school, don't turn around.” Octavia joined in, imitating a little kid as she pouted at Clarke.

Clarke's grip on the wheel tightened as she sighed “I'm gonna pretend that you didn't just call me mom and ignore all of you.”

-

Murphy was ready to get to know this new pack and be friends, especially that tall dark haired guy. Calling him good looking would be an understatement. He was up on Harrison Ford level and Murphy hardly ever compared anyone to the amazing man that held the role of both Han Solo and Indiana Jones.

Bellamy was it? It was what that other guy had called him at least. Finn. The guy that had pulled on his shoulder and threatened him, only because Murphy had walked down the hall looking like the god he was. Murphy could already see that the boy would become a constant problem.

“Hey, dude,” and of course he had to show up by his locker. Murphy turned to him with a sigh. He looked like a classical douche with his oversized letterman jacket hanging form his shoulders and his greasy hair. He did know that washing hair was a thing, right?

“What?” Murphy tried to sound as annoyed as possible.

“I'm sorry about yesterday,” Finn said, looking like he actually was sorry, much to Murphy's surprise.

“What?” the shorter boy mumbled, sending Finn a confused look.

Finn shrugged “Yeah, I was in a bad mood and took it out on you. Sorry.”

Murphy really hadn't really pegged this guy to be one to say sorry. He seemed so arrogant the last time they had met.

“It's okay I guess,” Murphy told him with a frown as he turned back to his locker, getting the right books for his next class.

“Just don't touch me again.”

Murphy closed his locker, giving Finn a forced smile as he walked past him and onward to his class. Something was off about Finn, Murphy could sense it. At least now he had an excuse to talk to Bellamy. He seemed to know Finn.

-

Never in his life had Bellamy disagreed on something with Clarke as much as this. This was a mistake, letting these people live here, on their ground. He understood that what she was trying to do and he wanted the same as her. Their people back to the way they were before, but unlike Clarke, he didn't believe it would work.

Their kind were too stubborn, stuck in their paranoid bubble, afraid to come out. He knew because he understood them. They were safe, why change?

No. To him, Clarke were taking a risk that he didn't think was worth it. They had a established a nice life in this little town and he did not want it ruined. He would try to convince Clarke of this.

His line of thought were quickly cut off as he smelled the air, letting out a sigh at how good it was.

“Hey, tall guy.”

“Oh no,” Bellamy opened his eyes with a mumble, and there right before him by a shelf of books he stood. John Murphy. Or just Murphy as he had introduced himself as.

“John,” Bellamy addressed him with his deep voice carrying through the empty library. It was in times like these he understood why Raven said she would hear him all over the house when he was speaking.

John furrowed his brows, not looking pleased. “It's Murphy.”

“I don't go by last names.”

“Well I don't use my first name, so it's Murphy,” John actually looked like he was getting upset over this, so for the sake of what Clarke had told them, to try and befriend these people, he would call him Murphy. But in his head he was still John.

“Fine, Murphy. As long as you don't call me tall guy.” He tried bargaining.

John sighed. “Fine. I'll go with Amy then.”

“No, you will not.”

“Bell?”

“How about Bellamy?”

John shrugged. “Nah, that's boring. I would go with tall and handsome but that's too long and clumsy.”

Bellamy stared at John, feeling his cheeks heating up. He had been called handsome before by many people, sure, but not by a dude who just happened to move in and occupy their space.

He hated the idea of them being here, but still he wanted to just go up and wrap his arms around John, then stand there the whole day smelling him. To humans that would seem creepy, but to them it was normal... if the two were mates.

Which they weren't and never would be!

He tried to convince himself that it was normal for an alpha to react to an omega like this, that it would go away, he didn't have to act on it.

“Listen, I gotta go,” Bellamy rambled out a few other words in mumbles as he pulling his things together and pulled it under his arm “Bye, John- I mean Murphy-”

“Hey, wait,” John grabbed on to his bicep, stopping Bellamy, mostly because of the chills he was feeling thought his entire body. Why was this happening to him?

“I wanted to talk to you about that guy from yesterday,” John said, and Bellamy shook his head, looking down at the boy. He was so short compared to him.

“Who, Finn?”

“Yes, Finn, the boy that dared touch my shoulder.” John honestly looked offended and upset by what Finn had done. “Can you tell me about him? He came up to me and apologized about his behavior earlier today. And you know how we have sharpened senses. I look at him and everything just feels wrong.”

Bellamy let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. For some reason he had thought that John wanted to talk about Finn because he liked him, which would be weird... and why was he worrying? He was feeling possessive.

“Finn is bipolar as fuck. After his parents got divorced it's like something went off in his head and now he goes around being angry most of the time. He's actually a nice guy. Or he used to be.”

Bellamy thought back at the time when they had moved into town. Finn was Bellamy's first friend. He had made him join the football team and shown him around. Too bad he had changed the way he did.

“He seemed like the nicest guy in the world this morning, but I'm not buying it. He feels like trouble,” John gave him a nod before turning. “I gotta go, but thanks for the information.”

“No problem,” Bellamy mumbled as he watched the boy go. Why the hell he couldn't remove this stupid feeling in his stomach as he thought of John? Stupid little omega boy

If Octavia ever found out she would never stop making fun of him and the chances of that happening was huge. She always knew what he was feeling and what he was thinking. Now he really just wanted to be a naive little human boy.

-

Anya's only problem with being the eldest of the four of them was that she always ended up alone in class. There was limits to how long she found whatever this teacher was saying entertaining. In the small village they had lived in before coming here it had been the same.

Sure, she knew the people in her class. The place was small, everyone knew everyone and they were all of the clan, the wood clans. But still, she had only ever befriended Lexa, Murphy and Lincoln, so she kept being bored.

So seeing Bellamy stumble through the door to the classroom, excusing himself for being late, made her smirk, chuckling silently. At last some kind of entertainment. Her smirk quickly fell as she noticed that the only available place was beside Anya herself.

She resisted the want to growl at him as he sat down, and she could feel his discomfort as he looked over at her, giving her a stern glare.

Then suddenly, in between the stench of this guy she smelled him. Murphy. It was faint, but she could recognize the smell of anyone in her pack easily. Now she growled. It was low, but Bellamy noticed, his eyes widening as he growled slightly back defensively.

“Is this some kind of new mating ritual among you kids?”

They both looked up in front of them, finding their teacher standing there with a wide smile on his face.

“Wha-No. No, definitely not, Mr. Kane,” Bellamy said to the man. The teacher chuckled, hands behind his back as he winked at Bellamy.

“We all know you have your way with the ladies, Mr. Blake.”

“I really don't-”

Mr. Kane put up his hand, stopping Bellamy's talking “Why don't you show her around and tell her about the school? You know how it can be when you're the new kid.”

Anya couldn't do much but stare at the two conversing, not knowing what to say. Was this man thinking that they were flirting? The thought made her sick to the stomach. Among the four, Bellamy reeked the most. She suspected that is was because he was an alpha like herself. She never had quite seen eye to eye with male alphas. Gustus was an exception.

“I can't just leave class to show her around-”

“You were already half an hour late when you walked in, Mr. Blake and she didn't seem to be following what I was saying anyway.” Mr. Kane didn't ever stop smiling as he talked to Bellamy and Anya honestly found it a bit creepy.

“Fine,” Bellamy grumbled, standing up and looking down at her, “Come on, let's get this over with.”

Anya didn't know what was worse; sitting half an hour longer in this class or having to hang out with Bellamy around school.

She quickly remember why she was growling at him as they walked out into the hall, smelling Murphy again.

“So-” Bellamy started, only to be interrupted by Anya.

“Stay away from him,” She growled, backing him up against a locker. He growled right back, pushing her back by her shoulders. Since he was an alpha just like her so picking a fight with him was not exactly a good idea.

“I haven't touched him,” Bellamy hissed at her.

“You were near him, I can smell him on you.” She didn't even care how innocent his meeting with Murphy had been. Murphy was the youngest in their pack and they were all very protective of him. He was a little brother to them, even if he acted like a sarcastic little shit most of the time.

“He touched my arm, that's it.” it was probably the truth, but Anya didn't want Bellamy anywhere near Murphy so it really didn't matter.

“Stay away,” she told him firmly as she pushed him hard against the locker, a loud bang sounding through the halls as his back hit it, probably leaving a dent. She could see how angry he was getting, his eyes stuck on hers as he growled at her.

Deciding that fighting this guy at school wasn't the best idea she turned and walked away from him. It took a lot of willpower when all she really wanted to do was rip his throat out with her teeth.

Hopefully Lexa wouldn't find out about this.

-

“Anya, what did I tell you this morning before going to school?”

Of course Lexa found out about it. Anya rolled her eyes at her, “You said to be friendly with them.”

“And what did you do?” Lexa stood there, looking like an angry mom with her hands on her waist.

“I slammed Bellamy into a locker-”

“Exactly! That's the opposite of what I told you!” Lexa glared down at Anya where she was sitting in the library. She was suppose to study, not wanting to go to lunch as she wasn't very hungry.

Also she might have smelled something nice and followed it, ending up in the library. She had been disappointed when she didn't find the source. She probably looked like a sad puppy. Good thing no one was in there.

“Anya!” said girl snapped her head up, finding Lexa's glare at her. “We need to be friendly with these people if we're going to keep living here.”

“Yeah yeah, I'll behave.” ' _as long as he stays away from Murphy'_ she thought as she watched Lexa letting out a sigh, probably relived.

“Good. Now are you going to come eat with us or not?”

“Nah, I'll stay here and study for a bit,” she answered, completely shutting Lexa out as she the nice smell came back to her, stopping any sort of activity in her head. It was near by. She didn't even notice as Lexa left a few seconds after. Anya stood up, following the scent past a few bookshelf.

She would find the source of the smell this time.

“Why can't they put these fucking books back in alphabetic order. Stupid kids.” she heard a voice from behind a shelf.

She walked out from behind it, finding the girl from yesterday standing there. The girl who had approached them first when they met with their pack. She had been lively and all smiles when she talked to Lexa.

Raven was her name.

She knew the smell had been familiar. She had smelled it when they met that day, but it was hard to know where it had come from in between the stench the other three, especially Bellamy. She almost growled as she thought of him, but was quickly brought back to the girl in front of her as she turned.

Raven smiled as she saw Anya, “Hi!” the girl placed the book in her hand back into the shelf, “I thought I smelled something nice near by.”

She realized now just how beautiful Raven was. It wasn't just her scent, it was everything else as well. Her smile, her eyes, they way she held herself, one hand on her waist and head tilted slightly to the left.

Anya's mouth hung open as she tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. It was blank, her mind, everything was completely blank. This had never happened to her before. She had never been in a situation where she didn't know what to say. She literally had no words.

So she did the only thing she could. She smiled, like a freaking dork.

Was this normal? She knew that her kind were easily attracted to certain types of people. She was an alpha and that often meant that she'd be attracted to omegas, but this girl was a beta, so that didn't explain anything. The way her body was reacting to just her smile was extreme.

Gustus had never told her it would affect them this much. She would have to call him later and yell at him for not telling her about this. She felt like an complete idiot just standing there, grinning.

“Hello,” she finally managed to say, even though it sounded pathetic. She was grateful as she felt some of her senses coming back to her, not leaving her completely helpless. “Is everything okay?”

The girl had sounded frustrated just seconds ago. Raven nodded. “Yeah, I'm fine. Just gotta sort out these books.”

Anya raised a brow. “Is it your job to do this?”

The dark haired girl sighed. “Nah, not really, but since I'm not especially good at keeping my mouth shut in class, my teacher made it my job.”

So it was a punishment. “What did you say that made you deserve this?” Anya asked, curiously.

“I just stated my opinion about some certain things.” Raven said vaguely, as she turned back to the books. Anya stared at her, her eyes lingering on the girl's tanned skin, wondering what it would taste like on her lips. She wondered if she were to pull the girl into her arms would she fit just right? How would Raven feel against her?

All these thoughts made her completely space out, which is why she was startled as Raven quickly turned around.

“Look, we're the same kind. We're humans in a way, only the next step. We're stronger, faster, we live longer, but we look like them-”

“The similarities stop there,” Anya interrupted with, making Raven roll her eyes.

“I know. We have a completely different mindset than them, so we think differently. We have no problem with, for example, a girl being with a girl. It's not a problem at all for us, in fact, it's completely normal. But humans,” Raven scoffed, bitterly.

“Humans, many of them think it's wrong and it makes me so mad cause' I have to live with them and experience this when it isn't even a problem between our people.” Raven pushed a book back into place, using a bit more force than she had before.

“That's why I'm here, because my teacher is a fucking homophobic asshole.” the girl continued to sort out books, making small huffs of frustration that Anya found very cute, despise the girl's bad experience with her asshole teacher.

“There isn't much we can do. We have our way and they have theirs,” Anya said, “but we both know that our way is the better one.”

Raven turned, giving her that smile again that sat her body into a state of chaos. “Most of the time, yes. We do have our flaws though.”

Anya was pretty sure that she was talking about the clans, how they were all avoiding each other. Lexa had ordered them to make an effort for this, try to change things for their kind. She agreed with her leader, this was the best for their people.

And the fact that this might give her a chance of being with Raven, this girl that already affected her this much, only made her want this change more.

“We're going to change those flaws,” she knew they had been thinking about the same thing when Raven's smile only grew and she nodded at Anya. Raven's gaze traveled over her body, ending back up at her face, their eyes meeting.

“I'm looking forward to it.”

The only thing Anya got out of the girl's words and the way she had eyed her was that she was feeling this too. Maybe it was wishful thinking. Even so, she like to get to know Raven more.

Anya looked away, clearing her throat as she walked over to the table beside Raven, picking up one of the books that laid there and put it back into the shelf. She see Raven's smile by the corner of her eye.

They fell into a comfortable silence, stacking book by book into it's place. Anya smiled to herself. Okay, so maybe this school weren't all bad.

-

Lexa sighed as she looked down at her plate, the food being very far from tempting. It was obvious that this school care very little about what food they served to the students, judging by the half frozen piece of toast and the salad on the side that looked like it had been made days ago.

She felt Clarke's presence as she walked into the hall, knowing that she was walking her way, so she wasn't really surprised when the blonde haired girl sat down in front of her on the other side of the table, smiling.

Lexa had taken notice of Clarke the moment she had seen her in the hallway. She knew this girl was their leader, even if she was an omega. Normally alphas were leaders, but it wasn't impossible for omegas to be.

Lexa could sense the authority this girl held. Their kind had many abilities, some having more than others. One of them, one that Lexa had and were rare, was the ability to sense other people, read them and who they were.

So she knew that Bellamy was no threat, he was just protective. The guy would do anything Clarke told him to no matter what he thought of the matter. Octavia was the same.

“You're sitting here alone I see,” Clarke said to her as she started eating her own food. Lexa nodded. All of the friends had disappeared somewhere. Anya was in the library, Lincoln with Bellamy who he had asked if could give him a tour of the school. That's also how she found out what Anya had done to Bellamy. Lincoln had texted her the situation.

Anya had always had a problem with male alphas, somehow ending up in fights with them wherever she met one. Good thing there were few of them back in their home town. There were even fewer here, but she seemed to have painted a target at Bellamy the moment she saw him. This could go badly.

She had Murphy no idea where was. Probably lucking around, looking for trouble.

“Yes.” Lexa said, “It seems like they have better things to do than to eat lunch with me.”

She offered Clarke a weak smile. She didn't smile often, not to strangers at least, but there was something with this girl. She felt like she knew her already, even if she had only talked to her once.

“I know how you're feeling,” the blonde said, “one of mine got herself into detention and the other was slammed into a locker.” Clarke gave her a look, one brow raised. Lexa sighed.

“I'm sorry about Anya. She's just very protective of Murphy. We all are.” Lexa was apologizing as much as she was making a statement. She was sorry for what Anya had done, but she wanted these people to know how much her pack meant to her. Clarke probably already knew that. They were the same after all.

“It's okay,” Clarke chuckled, “it might even be fun.”

Lexa frowned. “fun?”

“Yeah,” the blonde said, “as long as they don't hurt each other we might have some interesting situations coming up.”

“Yes, but there lies the problem as well. 'as long as they don't hurt each other'. Anya is not exactly gentle. She will fight if the situation presents itself and she has what she thinks are the right reasons.”

Lexa couldn't count on her fingers how many times she had had to pry Anya away from people as she was well on her way with beating them up. Of course, she hadn't told Anya that she couldn't do it at the time. It was different now. Lexa had demanded that she didn't do anything.

Maybe slamming Bellamy into a locker had been her restraining herself.

“We'll just have to keep an eye on them then.” Clarke was right, they really would have to.

“Indeed. If we're to make any progress at all with our kind, that is.” Clarke looked at her, meeting Lexa's eyes.

“So you agree that it's time to move forward?”

Lexa straightened her back, lifting her chin up, “I thought I made that clear yesterday.”

Clarke smiled again, bigger than she had before. She looked at Lexa with hope in her eyes and Lexa couldn't help but feel happy, being the one that had made Clarke smile like this. “I'm just making sure. I haven't met anyone outside our clan before now.”

Lexa didn't find that weird. Their clans kept to themselves, not wanting anything to do with others.

“I just thought that any person from other clans I'd ever met would disagree with me on this. It's an unpopular opinion.” Clarke explained.

“That is only because they're scared of change. But it's about time.”

Clarke nodded eagerly at her. “We need to set an example to other clans that all of our kind can be one again.”

This was ambitious and it would be very hard to pull off, but Lexa believed that if their two packs managed to get along it might inspire other packs and clans to do the same.

Now all she needed to do was to get Anya to stop antagonizing Bellamy.


	3. Sorry and thanks

Okay so here's the thing: 

When I started writing this, and when I published the first chapter, I never expected to get the response it got, which was good response. I didn't know if anyone would read it so I just published it to test the waters, or so to speak.   
I'm so happy about all the positive comments I've gotten and I really want to write a good story, so I'm not going to update this fic again until I'm completely done with it, mostly to write it as good as I possibly can, make it into something you all deserve to read. I hope you understand my decision and still want to read it when I'm done with it.

In the mean time I'll probably publish a bunch of one-shots in some other The 100 AUs I've been thinking about. 

Thank you for the response and nice comments. I'll do my best with this fic :)


End file.
